ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guldo
How Guldo joined the Tourney Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Guldo's special powers originated during his childhood. He realized he had psychic powers as a child, and caused mischief like lifting up girls' skirts and stealing whatever toys he wanted. At some point Guldo became a part of the Galactic Frieza Army. Guldo was the last member to join the Ginyu Force, in his membership test he had to fight against Burter, Jeice, Recoome, and Ginyu to see if he was worthy to join. He fought alongside a partner (as new recruits were allowed one helper) and managed to prove his worth, thus being given membership. After he became a member of the Ginyu Force, it is shown in an anime only flashback Guldo has, that he has heavy loathing of Vegeta after the Saiyan Prince insulted him by saying that he suffers from bad breath (Vegeta says he does not understand why Frieza put a "four eyes frog face" like him on the Ginyu Force in the Ocean dub, and Vegeta calls him a "four eyed freak" in the FUNimation dub). Guldo was about to strike when Frieza interfered, asking Vegeta to help him conquer a planet and disgracing Guldo's judgment. This causes Guldo to hold a grudge against Vegeta. Leading an assault on Umi City, Guldo takes a stuffed animal named Bunny and leaves a ransom note to the owner, Jake: "If you wish to see your stuffed bunny again, consider joining the Ginyu Force.". How to unlock #Successfully execute Captain Ginyu's Final Smash 30 times. #Play 2173 matches For both methods, you must fight Guldo at Planet Namek. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 975 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Guldo, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the weakest, but telekinetic user of the Ginyu Force, Guldo!" He will be seen left of Hannyabal, right of Enki and below Okuni. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Guldo kneels with his wrists raised. After the announcer calls his name Guldo flips, then pushes his right palm out as the camera zooms saying "Feel the power of the Ginyu Force, Guldo!" Special Moves Psychic Rock Throw (Neutral) Guldo uses telekinesis to lift a set of rocks and slings them at the opponent. Paralysis (Side) Guldo uses his telekinesis to restrain the opponent for five seconds. Flying Lift (Up) Guldo flies into the air, while lifting his opponent with telekinesis and drops him/her hard to the ground. Sign Spin (Down) Guldo takes a street sign with telekinesis and spins it around himself for four cycles. Punishment of 100 Blows (Hyper Smash) Guldo says "I’ll beat you within an inch of your life!" as he paralyzes the opponent, and punches and kicks the opponent repeatedly. After 100 hits, the opponent is blown away. Guldo Special (Final Smash) Guldo curls his fingers and powers up. Then, he fires a white-clear beam that paralyzes the opponent by surrounding them with a purple cloud-like aura. Guldo then summons a tree trunk skewer, and he launches it at the opponent with his telekinesis to inflict a high amount of damage. Victory Animations #Guldo raises his hands with a snicker, then points his fingers forward and says "Big power comes in small packages." #Guldo raises a tree with telekinesis and flings then says "That's what you get!" #Guldo does his Special Fighting Pose and says "Ya know, you'd fit right in with the Ginyu Force." On-Screen Appearance Guldo flies in from the side and says "I'll end this in a blink of an eye!" Trivia *Guldo's rival is a boy who once lost his stuffed animal Bunny at a carnival, as well as Mr. Boyd's son, Jake Boyd. *Guldo shares his English voice actor with Shogo Kawada. *Guldo shares his Japanese voice actor with Old King Coal. *Guldo shares his French voice actor with Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, Groose, Green Two, Silver Neelsen, Raikou, Groundskeeper Willie, Shinobu Sensui and Burter. *Guldo shares his German voice actor with Squirtle, Beady Long Legs, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Eduardo and Patrick Star. *Guldo shares his Arabic voice actor with Vista, X Drake, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Mr. Plod, Mukai, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Solrock, Reiner Braun and Count Dracula. *Guldo shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Roku, El Mariachi, Dusclops, Moley and Shang Tsung. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters